In Your Footsteps
by Lloryn
Summary: He died, murdered. Her world fell apart. The only right thing to do, is to pick up where he left off. She's moving on, in his footsteps.
1. Chapter One: To Hogwarts

**Chapter One ~ To Hogwarts:**

A soft tapping against the window woke me up early that Thursday morning. I sleepily rubbed my eyes and turned around in my bed. As the tapping continued I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I walked to the wooden chair in the corner of my room and grabbed the oversized sweater that was once my brother's and put it on before turning to the window. Sitting in the early sunrays of the morning sat a brown barn owl impatiently waiting to be let in. I walked over to the window and while stifling a soft yawn opened the window letting the bird in. The bird spread its wings and fluttered into the room, landing on top of a stack of old battered looking books before sticking its leg out at me. Tied to the owl's leg was a cream colored envelope, in emerald-green ink address to me. The envelope was sealed by a ruby red colored wax seal. Not long after I untied the letter from the owl's leg it turned around and flew out the window. I closed the window and walked back to my bed where I sat down. This was it, the letter I had been waiting for for months, the start of my new future, the future my brother should have had, our future.

After everything that had happened last year it wasn't my future anymore, the things I would do from now on would be because of him. That included leaving Drumstrang behind and continuing where he got so brutally caught off, Hogwarts in Scotland. When we were little we had decided that one of us would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while the other would go to Drumstrang Institute, where our favorite uncle was a teacher. Our parents had thought us to be crazy, but we were determined. It was me who finally decided that I would go to Drumstrang while my brother went to Hogwarts. After all it was him who was chasing the dream of becoming a professional seeker in the English Quidditch League, he would have the best chances for that in England. And so it happened that when on his eleventh birthday he got his acceptance letter of Hogwarts he accepted it with pride. A year later I did the same but with the acceptance letter of Drumstrang. We wrote every day, shared every single thing that happened, described our school in detail to the other, there wouldn't go an event by without the other know about it. And so it was that at the start of term, my fifth year and his sixth, that we both learned of the Triwizard Tournament, we were psyched! Then we learned of the age restriction, I was slightly bummed. We spend a good few letters discussing whether he should sign up or not. We discussed everything, the changes and opportunities, the risks. We both took it very seriously that previously people had died during this tournament and that neither of our Headmasters had come out unscratched when they participated. Eventually we decided that he would do it, he would train hard and be prepared as best as possible.

Through our letters I would help him, we would get him through this, eternal glory for us both, for our family. It seemed a wonderful idea back then.

The first task wasn't easy and if it hadn't been for Harry Potter, we wouldn't have known at all what the task was about until the day itself. We both spend hours in our respective libraries looking up everything we could on different dragons and their weaknesses. Like I said it wasn't easy, there were so many different dragons and every single one had its particular strengths and even personality traits to take into consideration. In the end we decided that if he could somehow distract the dragon long enough to finish the task he would be ok. And so he did, showing his transfiguration skills he conjured up a dog out of a stone and barely got to the egg he had to steal before the dragon caught on to him. I was glad he got out alive.

Then I went over for Christmas, we got to spend some quality time together, that we spend a large part of in the library. His egg caused both of us quite a headache before we realized that it might be a different language, one that definitely wasn't human. So we went looking for languages of creatures that lived in areas with related geographical circumstances to Scotland. Eventually we landed on water creatures. We came to the conclusion that if he opened the egg in a place that's alike to the natural in habitat of water creatures he might be able to understand it. In other words.. put the egg underwater and then dunk your head in it as well. He figured it out just before I had to go back to Drumstrang (I was only there on personal request to spend Christmas with him, only the students over 17 were allowed to come to the tournament). He came first after that task, he was so happy.

And then there was the third task.. It was only a small consolation that he had managed what we had planned for him, to win. It wasn't enough to cure the gaping hole that got punch right through my chest at the loss of him. Yes, he had won, but it had cost him his life.. Murdered. By Voldemort. I thought my life was over. It took weeks for me to accept it, I was in complete denial. In anger I had taken a knife and cut off my long blonde hair that he used to love. No longer would we be Ced and Cyd. No longer would he be there when I got home from school. No longer would people look at us and ask if we were twins. He always was my soulmate and now he was gone.. ripped away from my life, for good. It took me weeks to accept it, months to stop crying, but I don't think I will ever get over it. When I finally stopped crying for the first time I decided that I would pick up his life, make his dreams come true, that was all that mattered to me anymore. Achieve what he set out to do, it was the only way I could move on with my life. So that's when I started to make plans, I would leave Drumstrang and finish my last two years of education at Hogwarts. I would train my ass off over the summer to become the best Seeker I could be and get myself a spot on one of the teams that my brother always dreamed of.

That summer I kept myself busy, emotions where a distraction that I did not need right now. Every day I got up before the break of dawn, jogging cross country for a total of 2 hours to improve my stamina. Then I would wolf down a breakfast consisting of several vegetables, bacon and eggs and then I would get up on my broom for another hour or 3, practicing patterns, feints, speed and all that combined. By the time the last week of the summer holidays came around I was in the best shape I'd ever been in and I felt good. I knew I was doing the right thing and the memories of Cedric pulled me through it all, it was worth it.

And now here it was, the letter that would confirm that all my training this summer would not be in vain. It had come later than expected, giving me only today to get everything sorted out and get all my stuff together. My hands trembled slightly as I slid my finger under the seal, breaking it. I opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of parchment. My eyes scanned over the letter and as a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips I started reading every word eagerly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Miss Diggory,

We are pleased to inform you that your transfer application to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been accepted. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Upon arrival at Hogsmeade Station take one of the carriages up to the castle, where one of the staff members will be in contact with you.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
Sixth-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_  
by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard

_Numerology and Grammatica_

by L. Wakefield and M. Carneiro

_Advanced Rune Translation _by Yuri Blishen

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Looking over the list of required books I crossed the hall and entered the bedroom opposite of mine. I stood still for a while after I crossed the threshold, I breathed in through my nose taking in the scents that still lingered there. This had been Ced's room. Neither I or my parents had wanted to clear it out, so we just left it the way it was, in memory of Cedric. Once in a while I came here, I'd sleep in his bed whenever the only thing that could calm me down was the scent that still lingered on his sheets. After a few minutes I walked over to the shelve that held his school books. I scanned my list and retrieved the books I needed. I only needed to get one new book, I had several books that were the same as the ones I used at Drumstrang, the others were the same as Ced's last years books.

I was about to leave his room as something else caught my eye. In the corner, leaning against his desk stood his carefully polished Cleansweep Eleven. He'd been saving up for a new broom for years and last summer he was only a few galleons away to buy the new Cleansweep. I gifted him the money he lacked and he bought the broom. All summer he spend on the damn thing, he never looked happier soaring around on it in the backyard. That's all he got, one summer with his new broom. I walked over and touched the shiny handle. Carefully I picked it up and balanced it on my palm. I knew my brother well, he wouldn't want a perfectly good broom wasting away from disuse. With determination I swung the broom over my shoulder and brought it back to my own room, packing it carefully in my trunk with the books and other items.

After packing a couple of Ced's old sweaters and shirts I got dressed. Keeping on the sweater I had put on earlier I added my favorite pair of light blue faded jeans, I ran a hand through my shoulder length hair and went downstairs to get some breakfast. After eating I said goodbye to my mum, hugging her close and promising I would be back as soon as I got the last items I needed for school. Ever since Ced's murder they were reluctant to let me go, something I understood very well for I was the same with them, I already lost my brother I didn't want to lose more loved ones anytime soon. I took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and made my way into Diagon Alley. I got my book and had a little chat with Ollivander about wands and cores and such. Lastly I went to the Quidditch shop to look at their latest supplies, I got myself a new Broomstick Servicing Kit and returned home. I had packed my last things just before Dad arrived home from work and mum called me down for dinner. I did the dishes after that, hung around downstairs for a while and then went to bed. Sleep came easy that night.

* * *

**And that wraps up Chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)**

**~ Lor**


	2. Chapter Two: Platform 9 34

**Chapter Two: Platform 9 ¾:**

The next morning I woke up early. I put on a pair of my work out shorts and a top and went for my usual run. It was slightly foggy but that didn't bother me, the fresh morning chill woke me up, besides if I wanted to be the best then I had to be used to all sorts of weather conditions. By the time I got back home I was wet from both fog and sweat. I filled a glass of orange juice and gulped it down before going back upstairs to take a warm shower. I got dressed, dried my hair with a flick of my wand, packed the very last things in my trunk and dragged it downstairs, where I left it at the bottom of the stairs. As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by the smell of freshly baked pancakes. I took a sniff of the delicious air and let out a sigh in longing. At least our usual ritual hadn't changed. At the start of every school year we would get up early and have a family breakfast of pancakes. The last meal we'd have together with the entire family until the Christmas holidays. I'm glad this hadn't changed, much. I glanced at the empty chair across the table and looked down at my plate sadly. No, it hadn't changed, except for the fact that my brother would no longer share these moments with us. I looked up as I felt two hands softly squeezing my shoulders and another take hold of my hand. I looked to the side and saw my parents. My dad looking down at me with a small encouraging smile, though a shadow of sadness hovered in his eyes. My mum was like me, looking sad with a few silent tears running down her cheeks. I reached over to wipe my mum's tears.

"Don't cry Mum, Ced's not gone forever. He's watching over us, waiting for us, until it's time for us to join him." I tried a smile, but it broke as more tears starting pouring from my eyes.

"He would want us to be strong and move on. Crack a joke and remember him with a smile." My voice cracked towards the end. I stood up and took both of them in a tight embrace while I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "For Cedric."

I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and sat back down, piled my plate with a stack of pancakes.

"Let's eat!" At that my parents let out a small chuckled and sat down on either side of me. After that breakfast was a quiet affair, each of us away in our own thoughts, mine being on the fields outside where Ced and I used to raced in our own little competition on who could catch the snitch the fastest while doing the most amazing stunts.

By the time breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned away it was 10.30 and time to get going. Dad had left earlier to go to work and mum would drop me off at the train station. We arrived at the platform at a quarter to 11. I gave her a long hug and a kiss with the promise I would write her as soon as I got sorted and as often as possible after that. I gave her a final hug and stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express, dragging my trunk behind me. I looked around curiously as I walked down the train in search for an empty compartment. Now and then I would glance into a compartment to see friends greet each other while enjoying a variety of sweets and snacks, some already in their school robes and other, like me in muggle clothing. I looked down at myself, I was wearing my favorite light blue faded jeans and Ced's favorite sweater, which still smelled like him and from now on always would, because I had charmed it like that, as I had done with all of his things that carried his scent. His scent made me feel safe, like he was still here, while I knew he wasn't. The thought of Ced made me smile, he would always make me feel safe, no matter what.

I wasn't watching where I was going, lost in thought, so I didn't see the path in front of me was blocked, causing me to run headfirst into the person in question. Two strong hands kept me from falling backwards as I looked up to be met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Cyd!" I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "How are you, love?"

I was released and looked up into the happy but serious face of Alec McEwen. As I looked over his shoulder I saw the matching pair of eyes from his cousin Christopher Rickett. They were cousins, but they looked like identical twins. Both of them had pitch black short messy hair, that was always up in some kind of spiky fashion and a pair of striking blue eyes, sporting impressive muscles from playing beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, all in all they were pretty handsome. They were my brother's best friends and over the years I had become real close with them as well. We made a group the four of us, that is they were a group and I joined them during the holidays when we weren't at school. I smiled at the two of them.

"I miss him." Was all I answered as I went to hug Chris.

"I missed you two." I pulled both of them close to me once more before stepping back.

"You're sitting with us." Alec said as he pulled me into the compartment, which's entrance we were blocking at the moment, as Chris picked up my trunk and lifted it into the baggage rack over our heads. I sat down between the two of them and got introduced to the other people who were in the compartment with us.

"Guys, meet the lovely Cydney." Christopher said he draped his arm over my shoulders. "Ced's sister."

One of the others was a girl with long soft brown hair named Sasha Woodcroft. A look of sadness and compassion crossed her faced as Chris mentioned my brother. She leaned forward and grasped my hand, squeezing it softly.

"He was a great guy, we all miss him." She then surprised me by pulling me into a warm hug. "We are all here for you when you need someone." I smiled as she let me go.

"Thanks you guys." The other person sitting with us was Jonah Summerby a quiet boy with brown hair and grey eyes, whom I knew to be one of the reserve chasers of the team.

"So, you all going in for your seventh year then?" All of them nodded but Jonah. "I wish," he said with a chuckle, "sixth for me."

I nodded and smiled at him. "I might see you in class then, I'll be entering my sixth year as well."

We were just going to start exchanging stories of our summer, when a tall boy with curly dark hair and piercing green eyes burst into the compartment, followed by a blonde with brown eyes who burst out in laughter when he saw the boy in front of him trip over a couple of legs and crash head first into the floor.

"Oi! What are you laughing at you big buffoon help me up!" The guy with the curly hair yelled at the other which send the blonde doubling over with even more laughter. I shook my head at their antics and held out my hand to help the guy from the floor. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"Hi, I'm Cydney. Are you ok?" He stood up and as his eyes met mine a grin spread across his face.

"Darling, I am absolutely fine." He said as he kissed my hand. My eyes widened as I looked at the guy in front of me. Next to me Alec and Chris burst out in laughter as Sasha rolled her eyes and elbowed the guy next to her in the ribs.

As she turned to me she shook her head and said, "Cydney, meet Kevin Cadwallader. Hufflepuff's own womanizer and house idiot." A smile broke out on her face and she started laughing. One look at Kevin's face was enough for me to join her. He had crossed his arms and was pouting.

I shook my head and looked at the blonde who was still standing in the doorway. He was already wearing his uniform and a familiar shiny yellow badge was pinned to his robes. I tore my eyes away from his badge as he held out his hand to me.

"Zacharias Smith, at your service." He introduced himself with a charming smile. I shook his hand and returned his smile.

"Cydney Diggory, nice to meet you." I felt him freeze and from behind me I heard someone whisper 'Merlin!' I think it was Kevin. I sat back down and continued to gaze at the Captain badge on his robes.

After a while I sighed and shook my head. "So this must be the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch team then?" I said in attempt to break the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Yes, well with a missing Seeker that is. Summerby here, was reserve chaser, he'll be joining the big boys this year. Won't you J?" Zacharias said as he punched Jonah in the arm, who in turn grimaced and hit the other boy over the head with the book he was reading.

"That's right, someone has to keep those two idiot chasers in line." He said pointing to Zacharias and Kevin, the latter still looking at me like he had seen a ghost. I ignored him and turned to look at Sasha. "You're the keeper then?"

She nodded, "Yep, will you be trying out?" I winked at her and stood up on the bench, reaching for my trunk.

I opened the lid and stuck my arm in after rummaging around for a few seconds I found what I was looking for and pulled out a pair of black and yellow Quidditch robes. I tossed them to her and shrugged, an innocent grin creeping up my face.

"That's the plan. Been training all summer." As she held up the robes Alec barked out a laugh as Chistopher nudged me in the side with his elbow.

Across from me Zacharias snorted. "So that's where his robes went." I shrugged again before tracing the number one on the back.

"He took them home last summer, and forgot them. When the tournament was announced he knew he wouldn't need them that year, figured he would bring them back this year. Of course, no one knew what would happen." The compartment grew quiet again and Sasha handed me back the robes, which I refolded and held them to my face, taking in the lingering scent before putting them back in my trunk.

"I brought them back, figuring I could use them if I made the team. Only seemed right doesn't it?" They all nodded and Zach looked up at me a gleam in his eyes. "Are you any good?" I snorted and let out a laugh.

"One of the reasons I didn't come to Hogwarts when I turned eleven. With Ced playing seeker on the team I had no chance. There can't be two seekers. So I went to Drumstrang instead. Our uncle teaches there. I joined one of their house teams, there has yet to be a game where Victor beats me to the snitch." I grinned as their jaws dropped.

"Viktor? As in Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian seeker?" I nodded my head.

"The one and only. All the training we did together and never once has he been able to beat me. I tease him about it a lot too. The almighty Bulgarian seeker can't beat a little British girl to the snitch. He hates it." Kevin tilted his head slightly to the side and observed me.

"You two sound pretty close."

"We're good friends." There were a few whistles from the guys as the rest of us laughed.

We spend the rest of the train ride talking about our summers, messing around, stuffing our faces with candy and discussing Quidditch. There were a few moment where we also remembered Cedric. It was good to be around people who knew him like I did. I looked to my right as I felt an arm make its way around my waist and pulled me near. Looking up at Alec who leaned in and asked in a whisper, "You ok with all this? I saw you looking at the badge." I glanced over at the shiny piece of metal pinned to Zach's robes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "It's just strange you know. He didn't graduate or put down captain ship. He lost it through death, somehow it doesn't seem fair." He rubbed my side in a comforting manner and kissed my temple. "I know, he didn't deserve the end he got. No one deserves something like that." I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder. Sasha looked at the two of us and gave me a question look. I shook my head at her and mouthed 'later'. She nodded and went back to her conversation with Jonah who glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review.**

**~ Lor**


End file.
